User blog:StormieCreater/The Hamato Family Vacation (TMNT Descendants with Missette)
Part 1 Leo came home that night, working up a sweat from his workplace, the dojo. As he walked into his house, he saw his wife and kids running to greet him. Saige went up and kissed his cheek. Saige: Hey, Honey! How was work? Leo: A bit exhausting. My muscles are a bit sore form training the karate kids. Saige: Well, come on in. Take a rest. You've earned it. Leo plopped down on the couch next to Layla. Leo: Who'ya texting? Layla: Hallie. We're talking about...uh...certain stuff. Leo: *peeks over* Jesse? Layla: *murmurs while blushing* I dunno. Theo: Dad! You won't believe this! But at the end of the school day, Abbie talked to me! I'm so happy! Ryan: Eww. Gross. Theo: Stop faking Ryan. Someday, you're going to feel this way. Ryan: Yea, but right now, no. Leo: Yknow kids, student break week is this next week. Layla: Yea? So? Leo: I think we all need a break from the work life and spend a week on vacation with the family! Theo: Like...the whole family? Leo: Yea! It'll be fun! I'll contact my brothers and tell them where I have decided we should go! Layla: Where are we going? Leo: I have decided on the most tropical, vacation spot ever *holds up the flier* Hawaii. Part 2 Kim was busy preparing dinner for her family, when she heard the sound of running footsteps and then a loud crash. Exiting the kitchen, she saw Mikey had crashed into the lamp and fallen on the floor. She groaned. "Mikey! That was a brand new lamp, not to mention the third one you're broken this month." She said, crossing her arms. Mikey jumped up to his feet. "Sorry Kimmy! I couldn't contain my excitement. Leo just texted me and my bros, and you won't believe it. He's planning a whole vacation to Hawaii, and he's taking the whole family too!" He said with happiness of a child's. Kim gasped. "Hawaii? The most tropical place in the world, and we're going!" She said in joy. "You bet it!" Mikey said. Nikki and Kylie were busy talking in the room they both shared, when they heard the sounds of happy yelling from the living room. In curiosity, they had entered wondering what was causing all of the noise. Kim and Mikey were jumping up and down in joy like children. Nikki could only stare in confusement as her parents did this, and Kylie bursted out laughing. "Mom, Dad, what's so exciting that you're literally jumping up and down with joy?" She asked confused. Her parents stopped jumping. Kim smiled. "Nikki, you're Uncle Leo has planned a trip, and the whole family is invited to go. We're all going to Hawaii!" She said with joy. Kylie's eyes lit up like stars. "Hawaii?! That's been, like, my dream vacation since forever! I have to tell Mark, Dakota.. and everyone else!" She said, skipping off to find her siblings. Nikki grinned. "I've always wanted to try the coconuts in Hawaii! Not to mention there's more fruit than meat there, which is perfect for me!" She said, thinking about the tropical fruit. "I still can't believe my own daughter doesn't like meat or any animal by product food! Including pizza!" Mikey said with a chuckle. "Gather your siblings, Nikki. We're packing our bags for Hawaii!" He said. Part 3 As soon as the other families packed their bags, they met at Leo's house to load into the minivan, or more like, a megavan. Raph: *tries to fit all his daughter's luggage* Lizzy, sweetie, did you really need to pack all this stuff? Lizzy: You don't know everything about me, Dad. Leo: I can't wait! The Hamato family, on a vacation! Layla: It's too bad Grandpa Splinter didn't want to go with us. Leo: Don't worry, Layla. He will do ok. Everyone in the van! We gotta drive to the airport. Two hours, three pit stops, and a few arguments later, they reached the airport. Everyone gathered up their things and loaded them onto the plane. While they waited for their flight, they sat in a waiting area. Mark: Hey, Dad! I gotta go. Mikey: Again, Mark? You went the last three pit stops we stopped! Mark: Well, that's what two milkshakes and three boxes of Milk Duds does to you. Mikey: Okay, well *spots Kikki doing the potty dance* Take your sister with you. Well, Kylie too. Mark: *sarcasm* Great. I thought I can separate from my twin from being in the car with her for hours. *leaves with them* Thaddeus: *fans his nose with his hand* Jace, did you break wind? Jace: No! Did you?! Jade: Jace, those were yours. I recognize those farts anywhere. Jace: You're a fart. Raph: Guys, can we try to get along for one vacation? Thaddeus: Don't blame me, it was they that made it worse. Well, Jade. Jade: Uh, NUH UH! Daniel: Hey! Who wants to hear a joke? Jade: Not me. Daniel: Okay, okay. What do his call a two humped whale? Huh? Huh? Fractured! Ha! That was a good one, heh? Ray: Congratulations! You just found a cure for insomnia. Jonah: I'm gonna have to go with Ray on this one Theo: Hey! Ryan, quit shoving! Ryan: I'm not! Theo: Yes, you are! You're hogging two seats! Ryan: Well, last time I checked I only had one butt! Leo: Boys! Tone it down! Ryan: Kay, but can I not sit next to Theo?! He's a nutjob! Caller: Flight 35729, now boarding. Flight 35729, now boarding. Raph: That's us! Let's go! Mikey: What about Mark and the others! Mark: *running with Kylie and Kikki* Were coming were coming! Leo: Great! Let's go! Donnie: And let's hope that the flight will be better than the car ride. Part 4 After the turtles, their wives, and their kids were fastened into the plane, everything had seemed to be running smoothly. When the plane took off, the cousins were all quietly talking to eachother or playing on their phones. "Man, it's nice to finally have some peace and quiet for once." Raph said, slumping against his seat. "No kidding. It's nice to finally not see the boys fighting, or the twins." Mikey added. The seats had room to fit up to four people in each row. Kim, Mikey, Ella, and Raph all sat next to each other. Meanwhile Saige, Leo, Gabby, and Donnie sat in another row. Mark had gotten stuck with Kylie, Kikki, and Dakota. Just his luck. Nikki was off somewhere else sitting next to Lily, Layla, and Lizzy. Layla was busy checking her phone constantly, and seemed to be typing at every minute. Nikki looked over in curiousity. "Layla, who are you texting?" She asked. Layla looked up from her phone. "Oh, it's uh no one. Hallie and I are just.. talking about certain things." She said. Nikki snickered. "Is that certain thing Jesse?" She asked with sarcasm. Layla told Nikki to shush. "No, maybe, ugh yes! Can you please not say anything about it?" She begged. Nikki rolled her eyes. "Fine. But only for the flight." She said with a smirk. Lily had heard what Nikki had said, and started giggling. "Who is Jesse? Does Layla likeeeee himmm?" She asked. Layla glared at Lily, but ignored her and turned back to her phone. Mark looked behind him seeing the boys in the back. Ray was talking to Thaddeus and Jace, while Ryan and Theo were fighting. Anna and Talim were sitting back there near them, but other wise that Mark seemed to be the only guy sitting with a bunch of girls, who of course had to be his siters. He crossed his arms and Kylie gave him a look. "What's up with you, bro?" She asked. Mark snorted sarcastically. "What's up is that I'm stuck sitting next to the 3 of you, yet again." He said. Dakota stuck here tounge out. "We're not bad to sit next to! We always have fun games and songs!" She said with a grin. Kikki laughed. "Songs!" She said throwing her hands up. Mark glared at them. "Exactly, ANNOYING ones." He grumbled. "Lighten up, bro. At least you got me!" Kylie said. Mark knew, it was going to be a long, long, looong flight. Part 5 The plane had finally landed after seven hours of flight. The turtles rounded up their kids and headed in the airport. Announcer: Welcome to Hololulu, Hawaii, the most tropical place in the world, or at least, that's what we think. Leo: Stay together, kids. We need to find a bus to take to our resort. While they were walking, Layla spotted something. It was a patch of strawberry red spikey hair. She knew that spikey hair anywhere. Out of the crowd, she spotted Jesse. Just him, alone. She had to go say hi, but was dragged by her family. Later on, when they got to their resort, the separate families got their own suite. Jace: Yea! *plops of the bed* I can get used to this! Jade: Too bad you have to share a room with me. Jace: Do not! Jade: Do too! Raph: Jace! Jade! Can you not argue for one vacation? Ella: Alright, kids. Go ahead and choose a room! Galileo: I can't wait to choose our rooms! Thaddeus: Yes, I agree. If we get a chance to stay on a tropical island with many opportunities, let it be. Lizzy: Hey! Is anyone else a little excited to see an interrupting volcano?! Yt'zoa: Aren't some extinct? Y'throka: Not exactly extinct, but dormant. Yt'zoa: That's technically the same thing. Galileo: Extinct, dormant, whatever! Let's just enjoy this vacation! Part 6 After the family departed ways to unpack their bags at their sperate suite, Nikki couldn't help but get excited. They were in Hawaii, it was like a fantasy! She couldn't believe her Uncle had done all of this. She had to share a bedroom with Mark and Kikki, but she didn't really mind. The rest of her younger siblings also got a seperate room. Thank gosh she wouldn't have to hear singing and yelling. However, Mark was the exact opposite of excited. In fact, he wished he wasn't on this trip at all! Back at home, he sometimes had to share a room with Kylie if her and Nikki ever fought, and he always had to deal with 3 annoying younger sisters. Now, here he's stuck with his older twin, and oldest sister! "Nikki, we're going to get to see dolphins, and volcanoes, and sharks! I wanna see a shark." Kylie said enthusiactically. Kim had walked into their room, with a horrified expression on her face. "Kylie Denise, you are not going to swim with sharks for heaven sakes!" She said, using Kylie's first and middle name. Mikey walked in holding Kikki in his arms. "Let them be kids! I remember I fought a shark once, it was epic! Kylie, you can swim with a shark if you want to." He said. Kylie grinned. "Thanks Dad!" Kim took Kikki from Mikey's arms, and hit him on the head."What are you insane? You're a mutant turtle, last time I checked out daughter doesn't have a shell or green skin." She said. "Kylie, you can look at sharks, but you aren't swimming with them, sorry honey. But my decision is final." Kim said. Kylie pouted, while Mikey groaned and rubbed his head. "Ughhh, why are you always so boring Mom." She said, dramatically falling backwards onto her bed. Mark rolled his eyes. His sister was insane, that was a fact. Kim sighed. "Kylie, stop being dramatic, and plus, your Mom knows how to have fun! Anyways, I'm fixing Kikki's hair before we go out. Do you want your hair in a braid, pumpkin?" She asked her daughter. Kikki shook her head frantically. "Mommy, I want sharks!" She said, crossing her arms. Kim groaned. "Oh brother. Mark, please keep your sisters in line from doing anything crazy. And Mikey." She said, catching her husband's attention. "You're watching Dakota and Lily, now." She said, pointing in the direction of out the door. "But they always do makeovers on me!" He said, shivering at the thought. Kim pointed her finger again, and he sighed, knowing he wouldn't win against her. He walked out, preparing to face what his fourth and fifth oldest had in stored for him While they got ready, so did the rest of the Hamato family, and it was going to be an epic day of exploring and Hawiian celebration. Part 7 When the Hamato Family got their things, they headed out to the sandy beach surrounded by a glistening sea. Galileo and Daniel went nuts and ran towards the sea, while crashing into the waves. Kylie joined them, and tried to look for sharks. The younger kids were playing in the sand, and the girls were sunbathing. At least the other girls were. Layla was looking for someone. Nikki: C'mon, Layla. Get yourself a tan! Layla: Nikki, Ca-mon! I think I saw Jesse in the air port! Nikki: You saw Jesse? Y'throka: Pff. I dont spend my time looking for a boy. Layla: Says the girl who has a crush on Luke. Y'throka: *blushes* Hardy har har. Layla: Look, I know I saw him! I just have to figure out- ???: Vincent? The girls spun around to see Leo talking to another adult...Vincent. Leo: What are you doing here? Vincent: Same as you, chump. I'm on vacation. Leo: You decided to go to Hawaii too? Just then, Amara and their kids came over. Nera went over to help Jonah and Ray with their weather machine, Dove greeted Talim and Lily and helped them with their sandcastle, and, to Layla's shock, Jesse came over and put a flower wreath over her head. Jesse: Aloha, Wahili! You on Student Break week too? Layla: Uh, I'm, um... Ryan: Ooooooooo! Layla: *under her breath* Ryan! Jesse: Brothers. Cute arent they? Layla; Not really. I have two of them. Jesse: Lucky. I'm surrounded by girls. Layla: Yea...that's...cool. Leo: Hello, Mr. Jesse. Jesse; Oh, hi, Mr. Hamato! Just chatting with Layla. Oh, my family's going back. See ya later, Layla! As she watched Jesse go off with her family, she blushed, but stopped when another girl came by to sit with Jesse. She knew her well...Colette. Leo: C'mon, Layla. Enjoy the beach a little more! Layla looked back at Jesse. Colette has been trying to win his heart and steal him from her. How can she enjoy her Hawaiian vacation when her arch-nemesis is trying to woo her crush? Part 8 While the rest of the family seemed to be enjoying the first day of their vacation on the beach so far, Layla had grown glum after her encounter with Jesse, and Y'throka seemed to have picked up on Layla's bad mood. Nikki has sunglasses over her face tanning in the sun, and was startled when she felt a sharp elbow to her side. She dropped her sunglasses, and shot a glare at Y'throka. "What was that for?!" She hissed. Y'throka rolled her eyes. "Calm yourself." She said. She then lowered her voice into a whisper. "I think Layla is upset because she saw Jesse with some girl named Colette, and this girl apparently likes Jesse." Y'throka finished. Nikki nodded her head. "Ouch.. that's tough, but I got an idea!" She said with a smile. Nikki called over Lily, Lizzy, Yt'zoa, Dakota, and Talim to the umbrella they were under. "Why'd you guys want us over here?" Yt'zoa asked curiously. "Okay, um, don't tell Layla." Nikki started saying. Lily grinned. "Is it about that boy over there, Jesse?" She said. Nikki gave her a look. "Lily, please don't say anything." Y'throka said. "What we need you guys to do is 3 of you distract Colette, while the other 2 get Jesse to come over here. Nikki and I can deal with Layla." She said. Lizzy nodded her head. "Uh.. who is Colette though..?" She asked confused. "The girl over there with what looks like bleach-dyed hair and way too much makeup." Nikki said, pointing to Colette who was a few feet behind her. Dakota snorted. "Me, Lily, and Talim can deal with Colette!" She exclaimed. "And Lizzy and I will distract Jesse and get him over here." Yt'zoa said. Y'throka smiled. "Good, let's get the plan started." Kylie was in the water holding Kikki's hand in the shallow end where they could both stand. "Kikki, c'mon, look harder for the sharks!" She said. Kikki whined. "I'm colddd!" She said stomping her feet. Kylie groaned. Little kids could be such a bummer. "You're not cold, you're just lazy. It's like 110 degrees or something out here!" She said. "Kylie, get Kikki out of the water before she gets sick!" Kim yelled from the shore line. Kylie grumbled. "Thanks for nothing." She said, dragging Kikki back with her to the beach. Mark was with Daniel and Galileo, sitting on his boogyboard while they were crashing on the waves. He had his cat ears go down and his tail shoot up with the water. "Why did you guys force me in here!" He said, sitting up higher on the boogyboard. Daniel laughed. "It's just some water, you scardey cat! What do you not like swimming cause you're part cat or something?" He asked sarcastically. "No.. It's just freezing cold." Mark lied. Galileo smirked, and pushed Mark towards a wave. "Wait guys!-" A wave crashed over Mark, tumbling him all the way back to the beach. Daniel laughed. "That was hilarious." He said. Mark coughed up water, and groaned as he saw his boogyboard snapped in half. "You two are so annoying!" He shouted from the beach, while they laughed. Lily, Talim, and Dakota had gotten Colette to follow them to an imaginary Hawiaan hair salon, while Lizzy and Yt'zoa got Jesse. They only hoped Layla would be able to work with this, and that the plan would go well. Part 9 Layla was slathering on sunscreen until someone tapped on her arm. She spun around, and it was Jesse. Layla: J-Jesse! I-uh, I, um Jesse: I had no idea you guys were going to Hawaii. If I would have known- Layla: No, it's okay! It's just...I thought just my family would but.... Lizzy: Girl, relax! He said it was cool! Yt'zoa: Yea, and besides. He has something to ask you. Jesse: I do? Layla: You do? Jesse: Uh...I think. Hey, my dad might bring the girls back to the beach tomorrow. I was thinking of going on a hike? Do you and any other of your cousins want to come? Galileo and Daniel headed back to the shore to hear all of this. Galileo: A hike? Lizzy: *covers Galileo's mouth* Uh, we will be busy. Daniel seemed to get the hint, and acted that way too. Daniel: Oh, shoot! I can't go! I have to...to, to help my younger siblings with their machinery! Nikki: We'll be busy too. Hey, what luck! Looks like you're the only one Layla! Layla: Uh, I, what? Jesse: Cool! Cool. Just then, Colette walked back, angry. Colette: There's no salon anywhere! *gasp* Layla! What are you doing here?! Are you following me you creep? Layla: NO! My dad decided to head here for vacation! Colette: Just for the sake of my vacation, I'll buy it. C'mon, Jesse *links arms with him* Let's get away from her. As Colette pulled Jesse off, Jesse mouthed "See ya there" to Layla. Layla had a bunch of mixed feelings. He asked her to go on a hike with him, but is he dating Colette? Nikki: Are you still upset? Jesse asked you on a date! Layla: No, he asked us to go on a hike, then you guys turned down, which leaves just me with him. Plus, it's not a date. Leo: *sits up fast* What?! My little baby princess is going on a...a DATE?! Layla: Dad, it's not a date! Sheesh, I don't have time for this. I'm gonna lie down. *lies down on her towel* Saige: *puts hand on Leo's shoulder* Have a little patience with her, Leo. She's old enough to be in the hands of someone else for a little while. Leo had a hard time absorbing his wife's words. What if he lost her? And what if Jesse hurts her? Part 10 Layla felt her heart skip a few beats the next morning when she was getting ready to go on the hike with Jesse. Besides Colette maybe... she had no worries for today. Layla had her hair in a braid, and had walked out into the kitchen in her hotel room. Theo and Ryan were sitting at the counter on stools, both eating pancakes and drinking orange juice. Saige was busy rinsing off some dirty dishes, and Leo was drinking coffee. When Saige saw Layla, she smiled. "Morning honey, I also made you some breakfeast. It's on the counter." She said, motioning her head to where the dish was. Leo stopped sipping his coffee for a second, and cleared his throat. "So, Layla." He started saying. "When are you going on this da- er hike, with Jesse?" He asked. Layla rolled her eyes mentally. Her dad had always been such an over-worrier, she knew he wouldn't be letting her just go off with Jesse unless he asked 300 questions. "I'm going right after breakfeast to the beach. His family is meeting me outside the hotel near the fountain in the entrance. And the hike also shouldn't be too long at least, mostly an hour and 45 minutes." She said. Leo nodded his head. "Okay, well you need to be back before 2 at least. The rest of the family is going to see a Hawiaan dance tonight. And please be careful, don't wander off anywhere dangerous, or go off the trails." He said. Layla sat down and started eating her pancake. "I will, don't worry Dad." She said. After Layla was finished, Saige had already packed a back pack for her. "It has everything you need. Water, sunscreen, bug spray, a hat, and a sandwhich with chips." She said. "Thanks mom!" Layla said happily, taking the bag. "Also, don't mind your father." She said. "You know how he is, he always worries about everything, and he is now especially worried that his only daughter is going somewhere with a boy." Saige commented. Layla sighed. "It's not like it's a date or anything, though! He's overwhelmed for nothing." She said. Saige laughed. "Just go and have fun today!" She said. Nikki was helping Kikki with her hair, when she heard Mark and Kylie arguing, again. "Kylie, I TOLD you to not touch my comic books, ever! You know these are a vintage and valuable collection." Mark said angrily. "Um, what happened to the twin code? We get to share everything, except clothes and toothbrushes, obviously." She said. Mark scoffed. "Maybe when we were 5 like Lily. Look Kylie, I don't touch your things, don't touch mine." He said. Mikey walked in yawning. "Kylie, Mark, why are you fighting so early in the morning?" He asked. Mark rolled his eyes. "Dad, it's nearly 12. And Kylie keeps touching my stuff!" He complained. "Dad, Mark and I always share everything, it's the twin code! Don't you think he's being overdramatic?" Kylie asked. Kim walked in with Nikki and Kikki. "Kylie, you shouldn't be touching your brother's stuff." She said. "And Mark, it wouldn't hurt you to share with your sister." She finished saying. "Yea, what your mother said." Mikey said. Kim sighed. "I heard from Saige that Layla was going on a hike with some boy.. I think his name was Jesse or something." She said. "Like a date?" Mikey said raising an invisible eyebrow. "Boy, Leo's probably heaving over. Like he's got a problem. I have 5 daughters to worry about in the future! Nikki, Kylie, please promise me you won't date until you at least finish school." He said. Nikki rolled her eyes. "Calm down Dad, I don't like any boys at my school.. yet. You're acting like Uncle Leo with Layla." She said. Layla was ready for her hike with Jesse in a little bit. The whole family heard about it, but how was it going to go for her? TBC Part 11 After Layla ate breakfast, she hugged her mother and kissed her father on the cheek goodbye. Then she headed down to the beach with the basket Saige gave her. She saw Dove chasing Tabby around, and Nera getting a tan. And she saw Jesse. Layla: H-hi Jesse! Jesse: hey! How ya doing? I see you brought some snacks for our trip. Layla: Heh. Yea. I did. Vincent eyed Layla and scanned her up and down. Vincent: So...this is your girlfriend. Jesse: Oh, Dad! We're just friends! Vincent: I thought so. I thought you were with that other girl. Layla: Other girl? What other girl? Before Vincent could answer, Amara came over and gave Layla a big hug. Amara: Oh, you are so cute! You're just my son's type! Jesse turned 50 shades of red. Jesse: Mom. Amara: Oh, sorry son. I'm just so excited to see you brought one of your friends with you! I'll get the girls and we'll be ready to go! Jesse: Okay! As soon as Amara brought the girls together, they started their hike into the jungles of Hawaii. Dove seemed to ask a million questions, but Layla answered all of them. An hour later, they stopped for a break near the bottom of a beautiful waterfall. Nera: Interesting fact, this water seems to have at least a million particles in it! Tabby: Uuugh. Nera: Fascinating! As Layla ate her sandwich, she spotted Jesse staring at her. She looked back at her sandwich, then at Jesse. Jesse looked away quickly before she could catch him. Jesse: Hey, uh, Layla? Layla: *swallows her bite* Yea? Jesse: There's this really cool bridge I wanted to show you. Follow me. *to Vincent* Hey, Dad! Layla and I will be right back, okay? Vincent: Alright, but not too long. We have to be back by 2. Jesse nodded, grabbed Layla's wrist, and led her through a hill with palm trees everywhere. As soon as they made it through the shady path, Jesse led her to a beautiful bridge overlooking the waterfall, and over another waterfall in the process. He could see his parents and sisters from there. Layla: Wow. This view is so beautiful. Jesse: *sighs* Yea. Yes it is. *chuckles slightly* Y'know, when I was a kid, my dad and I went here. Layla: Really? Jesse: Yea! He led me up to this beautiful bridge. And...ehehe..he even jumped off it. Layla: What?! Jesse: The good news was that that water was deep enough so that he wouldn't injur himself. He almost scared me half to death. Layla: I could imagine. It was silent for a moment, then Layla spoke up. Layla: It's so beautiful here. Jesse: Yea...I agree. Jesse smiled at Layla, then she smiled back. He turned to face her, his arm still on the railing of the bridge. Layla, hypnotized by his handsomeness, blushed. They both closed their eyes and started to lean towards each other. But, as soon as they face was inches apart, Layla felt something push her to the ground. It couldn't be Jesse! When she regained focus. She saw who pushed her. It was Colette, and she was kissing her biggest crush on the cheek. Colette: Hey, Jesse-Boo! Layla: *heaves herself up using the rail* Colette-what-I-you?! Colette: Give it up, Layla! Jesse and I are going steady! Layla felt tears burn her eyes. Jesse: What?! Colette: C'mon Jesse. Let's finish her hike. *tries to drag Jesse, but he resisted her grip* Jesse: Actually, Colette, I have a better idea! Colette: Oh! Really?! Layla: Jesse...? Jesse: *to Colette* Close your eyes. Colette: *closes her eyes* Layla watched as Jesse slowly backed to the edge of the railing. Jesse: Lean foward. Colette did the same, and Jesse climbed onto the railing. Jesse: Now pucker up! Layla: You're not gonna...?! Colette: Oh, you loverboy! *puckers her lips up* Jesse: *whispers to Layla* It's a sacrifice I have chosen to make. And with those words, Jesse leaned back, and fell off the edge of the bridge, into the water. Layla: JESSE! Colette opened her eyes to see that her "boyfriend" fell off the bridge. Colette: Don't worry my little Jesse Boo-Boo! I'm coming! Colette made her way through Layla and into the path that Jesse and Layla went through. Layla had to make it before Colette, but she would already be there if she took the path back. So, she decided to jump too. Her heart was pounding through her chest. Then, she jumped into the water. Jesse was right, it was deeper than she thought. She frantically searched for Jesse. Just then, someone scared the living daylights out of her. It was none other than... Layla: Jesse! You scared me half to death! Jesse: *playfully splashes Layla* So you decided to jump too? Layla: uh, yea! Just to search for you. Jesse: Don't worry. *puts his arms around her waist* I'm still here. By the time Colette made it to him, he was already with Layla. Colette stomped her foot on the ground and walked away. Jesse and Layla leaned towards each other again, but were interruped. Vincent: Alright, you two love birds. Let's head back. Be sure to dry yourself off before you go into your house, Layla. Layla: Alright, Mr. Rennings. Part 12 Around 5:30, the whole Hamato family, with Jesse's family also coming along, went to a restauraunt called Mai-Kai which was totally outdoors. While most of the kids were behaved, Kylie and Mark were arguing again, and this time it was over a drone "I told you to ''not ''bring my drone! Do you understand anything?" Mark growled at Kylie. Kylie rolled her eyes. "You're so lame. I just wanted to fly it around the place, do you really think I'd do anything to break it?" She asked inoccently. "I'm not even answering that question. Just give me back my drone!" He said trying to grab it. "Kylie and Mark!" Their mom snapped. "What did I tell you two about fighting, especially in public?" She hissed. The twins stopped fighting. "She took my stuff, without asking, and even when I said no, again!" Mark exclaimed in frustration. Kim took the drone. "Now you both don't have it, and you're grounded. Stop fighting, we're at a nice place and we don't need you two killing each other." She said. The twins groaned and nodded their heads in understanding. Meanwhile, Nikki caught sight of Layla looking over at Jesse. She tapped her on the shoulder. "Did everything go well with him today?" She asked. Layla smiled brightly. "It was pretty amazing... except with Colette again." She said. Nikki scoffed at that part. "But, we ended up having a fun hike, and even swimming in water." Layla added. "Well look. Your lover boy is literally right next to you, and we're going to our tables right now. I say take a shot with sitting next to him." Nikki suggested. "Are you sure? What if he doesn't want me to.." She said nervously. Nikki looked at Layla like she had three heads. "Layla, you legit went on a sort of date with him today! Why wouldn't he sit next to you, honestly?" She said. "You're right, I'll sit next to him." Layla said confidently. The waiter sat the families down at two tables. One with the older kids, and the other with the adults and the youngest kids Anna, Talim, Lily, and Kiki. And to Layla's surprise, instead of her having to walk over to Jesse, Jesse sat next to her. "Mind if I sit next to you?" He asked. Layla nodded her head. Nikki gave a thumbs up from across the table, and she returned to helping Dakota pick out something to drink. "Hm, Looks like Layla and Jesse are finally going to become something more than friends." Y'throka whispered to Yt'zoa. "It's about time, I feel like she's been crushing on him forever." Yt'zoa exaggerated. Where the adults sat, Leo grew worried when he saw Layla near Jesse. Was his daughter really going to start dating soon, and with Jesse? He just hoped Jesse wouldn't do anything to hurt his daughter. "Ooh, there's a coconut drink, I'm totally getting that!" Nikki said. Layla looked at the menu. "The Kiwi-Mango drink looks pretty good." She said. Jesse agreed. "Yea, or even the watermelon drink!" He said. Layla laughed. Things seemed to be going well at this dinner, but would anything interfere? TBC Part 13 After they got their drinks, while Jesse was sipping on his, Layla started to stare at him. Was she really going to have Jesse all to herself? Just for once? As she pondered these questions, the floor show started. She watched as Theo was terrified that the fire came towards him, but Ryan had a blast. Her cousins from her Uncle Donnie had fun too. Jade was teasing Jace, while Yt'zoa cradled Anna in her arms. She had a great family. Suddenly, Jesse tapped on her shoulder. Jesse: C'mon. Layla: What? Jesse: Wanna head to the beach? It's just a few feet from this restaurant. I just want to spend some time with...well...just with you. Layla: Well...alright. But just as she was about to leave, she told Nikki to tell her dad that she was going out for a moment to clear her eyes from the smoke. Nikki agreed and Layla was off to the beach with her biggest crush. They walked slowly as they talked. Jesse:...And so...Colette has been chasing after me since. Layla: That girl is one sick puppy! Why doesn't she just give you some elbow room? Jesse: I dunno...most girls are like that. I dunno how she decided to head to Hawaii for Student Break Week. I just needed a break from her. Suddenly, Layla got really quiet. Layla: Does this mean you wanted a break from me too? Suddenly, Jesse stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face Layla. Jesse: No, why would you even think that? Layla: I-I dunno! My dad decided and..well, I agreed. It's just, I, *sigh*...*shrugs her shoulders* Jesse: Colette just...she follows me everywhere, and tries to sneak her hand into mine. Just to prove we were going steady. Look, Layla, whatever Colette says about us is not true. Layla: But how come she always treats me the worst? Jesse: Because I'm madly in love with you! Jesse covered his mouth in disbelief. Layla almost fell over. Her cheeks grew warm. She tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. Jesse: I'm-I'm sorry. I d-I dunno what's come over me. *sees Layla shocked* Look, I know you may not like me back. Who would anyway? I-I mean, I'm a nice guy, but you're a pretty girl, and I mean REAL pretty It's just, I just- Just then without thinking, Layla threw her arms around Jesse and kissed him. Both blushed madly. They would have continued if they hadn't been interruped by a rustling in a nearby bush. Layla hoped it wasn't who she thought it was... Part 14 To Layla's dismay, the person who was behind the bush was no other than her brother Ryan. She breathed a sigh of relief, but again, wasn't too happy that Ryan was spying on her when she was with Jesse. "Hah! Layla and Jesse are dating!" He teased. Layla glared at her brother. "Ryan, why are you out here! Y-You should be inside the restauraunt with the rest of the family!" She stammered. Nikki shortly after ran outside and found Ryan. "Ryan, we were looking everywhere for you! Your mom and dad were worried sick." She said. "Sorry about Ryan watching you guys... none of us didn't really expect him to be here. But any-who, carry on with whatever you were doing!" She said, grabbing her cousin's arm and dragging him back. Jesse and Layla both sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Layla finally decided to speak. "Um.. sorry about my brother. He had a tendency to be nosey about things." She said. Jesse chuckled. "It's alright. But.. about the kiss.." He started saying. Layla shut her eyes. Jesse did say that he liked her, but had Layla jumped into it too soon? She was thinking of the worst. "I thought it was amazing, I guess that means you like me back?" He asked hopeful. Layla was surprised by his answer. "U-Um I guess, I mean yea! I do..." She said stuttering. Silence again. "So, what does this mean for us?" Layla asked. Jesse smiled. "I guess what your brother said. If it's alright with you... would you want to go on a date sometime?" He asked, reaching out his hand. Layla felt her heart stop and she grinned from ear to ear. "Absolutely, yes!" She said with happiness. Layla held Jesse's hand, and the new found couple, with happiness in their hearts, sat on the beach together watching the sunset. Nothing now, nor ever, could ruin this moment for them. Yt'zoa wiped an invisible tear from her eye as she, Nikki, Kylie, Y'throka, and Lizzy watched from a distance. "They make such a good couple!" She said in awe. Kylie stuck out her tounge. "But a little cliche." She added. Y'throka rolled her eyes at Kylie. "Who cares, Layla finally worked up the courage to get together with him!" She exclaimed. "It'll be awesome having Jesse around more often now, too." Lizzy said. "And they're be a lot less awkwardness with Jesse and Layla." Nikki commented. Everything seemed to be happy, and Layla didn't have a worry in the world at the moment. But how would her dad react later on... and what about Colette? TBC Part 15 It was a bit darker, and Leo was looking for his daughter. Layla came back from the beach, holding hands with Jesse. Leo: Layla! *ran up to hug her* Where have you been?! I've been so worried, and, and I didn't know-*spots their hands linked* Wait, you were alone...with a boy?! Layla: Dad, it's not as bad as it sounds. Leo: Layla, you shouldn't go off with who knows where without telling us! Especially with a boy! Jesse gently pushed Layla aside and confronted Leo. Jesse: Mr. Hamato, it's my fault. I wanted to spend some time with Layla, but I should've asked you first. Leo didn't know what to say. He saw Vincent's family about to leave then he finally spoke. Leo: *points out the door* Leave, and never speak to my daughter, again. Layla: Dad! Jesse: As you wish. Sorry...again. Layla's eyes burned with tears as Jesse's hand slipped out of hers. She gave her dad an icy glare, and ran over to hug her mom, and cry on her shoulder. Unfortunately, someone was watching them. Colette: Oh my gosh! This scene would come straight out of a drama movie! Priceless. She was filming with her phone. She stopped the video and sashayed over to Layla. Colette: I guess since your dad gave the big N-O on dating, I guess now I have the upper hand! Jesse and I will become the cutest couple in Mutation School! My daddy has full permission for me to date. And I will make sure you will see every single detail we do on Insta! Poor you. I feel so bad you have a totes overly protective dad. Well, better make my move! Tootles! As Colette sashayed away from them, she tripped. Someone stuck out his leg to trip her. It was Ryan's leg. Ryan: Let's face it. You are a little clumsy! *chuckles* Colette growled and stomped out of the restraunt. The Hamato family started to leave, but when Leo saw the look on his own daughter's face, he felt horrible. He had came over with the Over-protective Dad Syndrome, and completely ruined everything. He hoped he could make up for what he did when they made it back to the resort. Part 16 What was a happy day now turned into a miserable one. Layla had thought everything in life was finally going to go perfectly, she and Jesse both liked each other, and they were even going to go on a date. That wasn't going to happen thanks to her dad. Not only was she hurt, but she was so angered that her dad would do this to her. On the way back to the resort, nobody said anything. Layla walked with Saige having an arm over her shoulder, and Leo was far off to the side with his brothers. Layla didn't even bother looking up at any of her family members. Mikey, who never was a fan of silence, didn't like the awkward tension in the family. He felt bad for his niece, and he knew his brother might've taken it a little to crazy with the over-protectiveness this time. "Uh, Leo." Mikey started to say. "Don't you think you were a little hard on Layla? I mean, you went crazed with protecting her." He said. Raph nodded his head in agreement. "It wasn't like she did anything bad, either. We all know you've always kind of been overprotective of her Leo, but maybe you could change just for this time." He said. Leo sighed. "I just don't want her growing up to quickly.. and she went off somewhere without telling me! But now I feel horrible, and I don't know how I'm going to make it up to her." "You'll figure out a way, but you have to fix this." Donnie said. Nikki looked over at her cousin and felt bad for her. Nikki never had a crush on any guy at her school, so she couldn't even imagine the pain Layla was going through. Even more than that, Nikki didn't really understand why Leo was so protective of Layla. It wasn't like Layla was a kid, she was a teenager. Nikki walked backwards to Layla and her aunt. She offered a small smile to Saige, and then looked at Layla. "Layla, are you okay..?" She asked. Layla looked at Nikki with a sad expression. "No. My dad basically ruined my life, just because he has to be so over-bearingly protective!" She said with anger. "I think he was just trying to look out for you. Maybe this is all new for him, because his only daughter is going to start dating. But, I think you should talk to him, and have him change his mind about Jesse." Nikki suggested. Layla thought for a moment about what Nikki said. Could her dad possibly change? And then, she had idea. She knew what she would do. TBC Part 17 Layla lay on her bed, looking a pictures of her and Jesse. She sighed, turned off her phone and flopped down on her bed. Leo slightly knocked on her door and peeked in. Leo: Hey, Layla. Layla: *muffled* Go away! Leo: *sigh* Look I am so sorry. Layla: *looks up from her bed* You didn't even give him a chance! Leo: I know. And what I said back there, was the biggest mistake I have ever made. Layla sat up while her dad sat next to her. Leo: I was wrong. You should be able to date Jesse. You're old enough and mature enough to. And I am the cause for you and Jesse to split apart. It's just...you won't have enough time to spend time with your dear ol' dad. Layla: *hugs her dad* Oh, Dad. I'll always have time for you. I'll always be here for you. Leo: *hugs her back* And I'll always have time for you. After they hugged, Ray came in. Ray: Uh, I don't mean to interrup, but someone's at the door for Layla. Layla came out of her room to see who the person was. She opened the door and gasped. It was Jesse. Jesse: Look, I...Well, I wish...*sigh* I thought I would come over one last time to see you. Layla: Oh, Jesse... Leo: Son... Leo went over to Jesse with a stern look on his face. Jesse gulped. Layla held her breath. Here comes the over-protective dad syndrome. Leo: Hurt my daughter and I will come at you. Jesse smiled. Then Layla smiled. Then Leo smiled. Leo pushes Layla to Jesse and gives his daughter a thumbs up. Then he slowly backs away to give them some space. Layla and Jesse lovingly stare at each other, then kiss. The girls swooned, some boys too. Ryan gagged. I guess the day ended happily after all. Part 18 The whole family, including Jesse's family, decided to make up for the sort of miserable day by going to visit a volcano 2 days later. The little kids all had to link hands though, since the mothers didn't want them falling into anything. Layla and Jesse held hands as they walked next to each other happily. Finally, Layla had gotten her dad's approval. No matter what happens, she would always spend time with her dad. Leo smiled from a distance at his daughter and her new boyfriend. He sighed, though, his daughter wasn't so little anymore, and he somehow felt older now that she had a boyfriend. Mark was feeling a bit better about his sisters. He realized he wouldn't be able to avoid them, especially his twin. But, they would always been there for him, and he would be there for them. Nikki was dragged by Kikki and Lily across the path. "Why are we going so quickly again?" She asked. "Because we have to be the first ones there! The boys always hog up looking at cool things." Lily said. Kikki nodded her head in agreement. "Volcano!" She exclaimed with excitement. Nikki rolled her eyes. Little sisters, you love em', but they were sometimes a pain. She looked back at Jesse and Layla quickly and smiled, she was glad her cousin was finally able to go out with her crush. She hoped things would always work out between them. The crew finally reached the volcano, and was amazed when they saw it explode. Kylie tried to run up to touch it, but Mikey held her back. "I would let you do some fun things, but this is dangerous, sorry Ky." He said. Kylie groaned. "Whatever, be lame like mom." She said. Kim rolled her eyes, but ignored Kylie. Leo stood next to Saige. "It's great you finally let her go out with Jesse, Leo. You got over the overprotectiveness." She said. "Yea, but I'm worried she'll grow up to fast still. She's still my little girl." He said. "And she always we'll be. Layla will always spend time with you and the rest of the family, no matter how old she gets." Saige said. Jesse pointed out the volcano, and gasped at the lava flow. "This is epic!" He said. Layla agreed. "But, sort of dangerous. I would never want to be burned by this." She said. Jesse laughed. Things seemed to finally be okay in the Hamato Family, and in Jesse's family after all. TBC Part 19 The next day, the Hamato family was finally ready to head back home. They packed their bags and headed to the airport. They also met the Rennings to say goodbye to them as well. Vincent: *shaking hands with Leo* It was a pleasure seeing you, Leo! Leo: Same to you, Vincent. Nera: Ray, I had a pleasent enjoyable moment, studying the mass of sand particles with you! Ray: And I had fun with you analyzing the water molecules in the vast watery abyss of this fable tropical island! Ryan: Stop talking or you'll make my ears bleed. As Layla's brothers and cousins said goodbye to Dove, Tabby and Nera, she walked over to Jesse. Layla: Well, I guess.. Jesse:...This is it. Layla: See ya later... Jesse: ...Alligator. As Layla and Jesse hugged, Nikki watched in awe as her cousin and her boyfriend were sharing some memoral moments. Nikki: This is so touching! Thaddeus: I'm gonna cry! *wipes a tear* Jace: I'm gonna throw up. *gags* Ryan: Amen brother. Jonah: You mean, cousin. Ryan: Does it really matter?! Leo: Alright you two. Let's just get on the plane before a fight breaks out. As they waved goodbye to the Rennings, they found their planes and boarded. This time, Mark didn't have to sit next to his sisters. Layla sat next to Nikki and they talked. Nikki: So...do you think Colette will try to take Jesse away form you now that you two are dating? Layla: I doubt it...but I'm still alert. Nikki: Girl, chill! That Jesse boy likes you! Layla: Yea. Nikki: So...where you guys gonna go once we get home. Layla: First, I probably wanna sleep for like...three days. Then we might go and get coffee or something. Nikki: So romantic! Meanwhile, Leo and his brothers were talking. Donnie: That was a blast, Leo! Mikey: You should plan our next vacation! Raph: Who knows? Maybe someone else might be there. Mikey: Yea, and I bet one of Raph's daughters will fall in love too. Raph: No, they won't! Mikey: So, anyway? Got any plans? Leo: *sigh* We'll see, little bro. *smiles as the plane takes off* We'll see. The End Category:Blog posts